In an intelligent vehicle control system, a lane keeping assist system (hereinafter, referred to as “LKAS”) is a necessary system for safety of a driver. This system is generally configured to detect a lane and senses a driving state of a vehicle to perform lane keeping control without departing from the detected lane or issues a warning of the departure of the lane.
A driving lane or adjacent lanes are detected by obtaining an image of a load ahead the vehicle through a camera sensor which is mounted between a windshield and a room mirror of the vehicle and processing the acquired image of the road by a LKAS camera system.
Generally, the LKAS performs the lane keeping control based on the detected lane. However, if the lane keeping control is performed only based on the detected lane, an accident may be caused by an adjacent vehicle or an obstacle. In order to avoid a crash with the adjacent vehicle or the obstacle, there is a problem in that the lane keeping control may be not performed.
If the lane keeping control is performed only based on the lane, a steering torque is determined in accordance with a location of its own vehicle so that the driving may be unstable due to a sense of difference in steering and the leaning of the vehicle.
Therefore, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0054144 suggests a method that sets a driving trace of its own vehicle to be toward an opposite direction of an adjacent vehicle from a center of the lane and generates a steering torque map to be deflected along the deflected driving trace. However, the method has a problem in that if a plurality of vehicles is present ahead in both lanes, the driving trace of its own vehicle cannot be set to be deflected toward the right or left side. Since the method considers a preceding vehicle which is driving in the adjacent lane, the method cannot cope with a vehicle which approaches at a relatively high speed from the rear side.
Since a lateral offset of the adjacent vehicle which is simply and currently measured is used without predicting a proceeding trace of the adjacent vehicle, if a behavior of the vehicle is changed, it is difficult to precisely perform the lane keeping control.